Friend in the shadows
by monkey23432
Summary: Usually Merlin was the one saving Arthur's butt. Not that Arthur knew anything about it. Now that he was no longer at Arthur's side, some hooded stranger was resuming his job.
1. A friend in the shadows

"Who are you?"

He neared the hooded figure, straining to see his face.

"Why do you keep saving me?"

The man ignored him and walked to his fallen enemy, giving the body a cursory glance before turning around back to him.

And then he saw them clearly for the first time.

Underneath the shadowed crevices of his hood the man's eyes shone a brilliant, pure gold.

He stopped in his tracks, unable to move any nearer.

"Please, do I know you?"

Even at the considerable distance, he saw a smile creep at the edges of the man's lips. Enigmatic. Mysterious.

Then he walked away, disappearing into the darkness of the night.


	2. Some time ago

Kneeling, the prince cradled Morgana's head in his arms.

"I should ram you through right where you stand."he spat.

"Arthur, just hear me out." he heard him say, vaguely registering that his tone was layered with forced calm.

"Hear you out? You're nothing but a liar! And a murderer!"

He simply looked at him, an unquestionable pain in his eyes.

"Do you deny that you have made attempts on her life in the past?"

"No." he said, his voice tired.

Anger filled him, and Arthur charged.

Someone yelled out in pain and Arthur felt himself flying backwards. Just before he hit a tree, he jolted to a halt and was lowered gently to his feet.

In his dizziness he fell to his knees.

When Arthur looked up again he was gone.


	3. Who's Emrys

"Who's Emrys? What has he to gain for all he has done?"

"He does not seek personal gain. It is entirely possible that you already know him"

"I don't. I just asked who he is."

"He may not go by the name Emrys whilst in your presence, Pendragon."

"Then...can you tell me where I could find him?"

"That is for you yourself to discover." the old druid said, promptly vanishing before Arthur could demand to know anything else.

"Can't you just tell me?" Arthur snapped at the air in front of him, exasperated at all the cryptic answers he was receiving.


	4. He speaks

"Why are you doing this?"

"You would never understand," she leered at him.

And Arthur watched, helpless, as the group of sorceresses sent blast after blast unto the castle walls. Without him, his knights were left to fend for themselves.

And he saw them again.

Those brilliant, stunning blue eyes.

"Stop the attack, Morgana." his voice was layered, but it was fleetingly familiar.

"Who are you?"

"That is none of your concern. I'm giving you a chance to cease your assault."

She smirked and sent a silent call. In seconds, the witches gathered around her.

It was a dozen against one.

They never had a chance.


	5. When he's ready

"I had a friend once. He was almost like a brother to me..."

"Are you referring to the boy who was once your servant?"

"Yes. I tried his trusts to limits."

"And he failed."

"He failed. Because I failed him."

"And you paid dearly for it."

"I...I haven't seen him for a long time now. I'd give anything to see him again."

He nodded briefly.

"So, can you help me with that?" he asked hopefully.

"I can." he confirmed.

"Can you tell me where to find him?"

"I can." he repeated.

He waited.

"Well?"

The smile again.

"I said I can, I didn't say I would."

He gave a defeated sigh.

"In that case, please tell him that I have forgiven him, and that I'm truly sorry for what I did."

"I'm sure he knows."

Arthur looked up. "When can I see him?"

"When he's ready."


	6. Thank you

There were too many. There was only one of him and there were twelve of the bandits. It reminded him of the time Emrys had faced the twelve witches alone.

Except that he was all-powerful and had no trouble at all with the odds.

He, on the other hand, ...

Just as the men charged, eleven branches suddenly cracked and shot down.

When he looked again, there was only one bandit left, who looked confused at the simultaneous fall of all his friends, and horrified by the sudden prospect of standing alone against the prince.

Arthur overpowered him easily. Kicking the last bandit to the ground, he looked around the small clearing and spotted his hooded friend lying lazily on a high branch, eating an apple.

Arthur smiled.

"Thank you. I-"

"That was a first."

"What?"

"King Arthur saying 'thank you'"

"Oh. Well...have you found him yet?"

"I didn't look for him"

"What? You told me that-"

"I didn't look for him because I know exactly where he is."

"I..see. Is it time? Is he ready?"

"Perhaps. Tell me, Arthur, how..."

"Yes?"

From his position on the branch, he looked at him for the first time. The smile appeared again.

"Just how did you manage to survive before I came?"

Before Arthur could answer he disappeared again.


	7. Who are you

He got quite a shock as he opened the room to his chambers to find the hooded man skimming through his study.

"What are you doing here?"

He didn't even look up.

"Have you thought of an answer yet?"

"What-oh. I guess I couldn't know."

There was a constant flipping of papers as the man read through them at rapid speed, his hands not even touching the books.

"And what of my question?"

"Not yet, Arthur."

"Please, I just need to know who you are. Why do you have to keep yourself hidden?"

"It's always nice to see you suffocating with curiosity every time you see me."

Arthur blinked. Then he made up his mind.

How he could get the idea of doing something so foolish, he would never know.

Sneaking up behing him, Arthur reached out his hands towards his hood.

Not unexpected by him, the man turned and vanished, leaving only the ghost of his smile in the room.


	8. His royal backside

"Ddweud wrthyf ti'n fy ngharu" she chanted, her snake-green eyes glowing gold into his blue ones.

"I love you.." he said, unable to take his eyes off of her.

Someone laughed in the background. It was hauntingly familiar.

"Gwen would have your head if she heard that."

He recognized the magically layered quality to the voice. He whipped around, pulling out his sword.

"Show yourself!"

He could hear him chuckling, somehow amused by the whole affair.

He turned quickly back to his 'one love', only to find his precious beloved on the ground, the hooded man crouching beside her, a hand on her forehead.

"You never run out of women, do you?" he quipped.

Something in him took over. Someone has just assaulted his love. With a low growl he threw his sword straight at the sorcerer.

The sorcerer didn't even turn. The sword flew back towards him and neatly sheathed itself back into his belt.

Before he could do anything else the sorcerer stood up and extended a hand towards him.

"Effro." he muttered.

Arthur was dazed at the two pools of gold under the hood. Blurred thoughts jumbled up in his mind.

He snapped his fingers.

Arthur blinked. His mind cleared. He saw a horrible creature laying where 'his love' was laying seconds ago. His mouth dropped in horror as he remembered what happened in the past few hours.

"Oh God. Gwen will kill me."

"Oh no...and I went to such lengths to preserve your royal backside..."

Arthur chuckled. It was true. He was indeed always there.

Then the smile dropped and he frowned at the familiarity of the figure of speech.

And he was alone, with the creature on the ground, a disembodied laugh echoing through the clearing.


	9. You were dead

He opened his eyes blearily.

And there was the hooded sorcerer -Emrys?- again.

He sat up.

"What happened?"

The man turned, the Cup of Life in his hands.

"You were dead."

"So how am I still here? Are you dead too, then?"

"You're alive, because thankfully the high priest of the old religion could grasp the simple concept of life and death, unlike his predecessor."

He chuckled at some private joke.

Arthur blinked, bewildered.

"So you're saying that..."

"Someone traded his life for yours."

He was suddenly struck with dread.

"Who was it? Not Gwaine, was it? Not Lancelot? None of my knights?"

"No."

"Did you- Are you the one who-"

"I arranged the exchange."

"Tell me his name. He shall be honored and remembered."

"You could take care of his family for him. Could you promise that?"

"Of course. It's the least I could do."

His hooded friend walked up to him.

"There are other pressing matters. Morgana has to die before I-" he stopped suddenly."-before Camelot is ruined. I hope you can understand that."

With a golden glow of his eyes, everything disappeared and he was back in his chambers, looking out of his window and at the battling ruins below.


	10. His best friend

He ran out onto the battlements.

Morgana's still body lay on one side, her expression relaxed, and finally peaceful.

Arthur spared her one glance but continued running forwards.

"What are you doing?"

"The spell is almost complete."

"What spell?"

"There isn't much time. Take this. I trust you to keep it safe."

Arthur took the Cup of Life with numb fingers, mind whirling.

"Whenever things look hopeless, utter my name. You will always find a way out."

"But I don't even know your name. Is it Emrys?"

His hooded friend walked up to him, closer than ever before, and laid two hands on his shoulders.

"Your ex-servant, your friend, would like you to know that he forgives you. Entirely."

"Where is he? When can I see him?"

"Also, he wants you to not be a prat to your subjects."

Arthur chuckled. That sounded like him alright.

The man smiled with a comforting intensity that he couldn't quite describe.

"One last thing. He asks you to forgive him for what he's done."

He was suddenly nervous.

"What has he done?"

Without warning, the man pulled him into a quick hug.

Stepping back, he raised his arms and pulled his hood back with a flourish.

Arthur felt his knees go weak.

"Merlin." he whispered, his voice breaking with emotion.

The sun rose behind him, and as he said his name, the spell weaved into work. A thin sheet of gold descended upon the atmosphere, glistening in the sun, and he felt a calming sensation settle on his nerves, clearing his mind.

Merlin smiled at him gently, but with an unexpected, disarming finality to it.

"Goodbye, Arthur." he said for the last time. "Take care of my mother."

With a warm, golden glow of his eyes, the Cup of Life shone.

And then he was gone.

The King fell to his knees, his crown dropping to the ground with a muffled clang.

The soil beneath him grew damp with every drop of tear that he unashamedly cried for his friend. His best friend.

He smiled through his tears as he felt the spell gracing him with his bodiless presence, his smile, his loyalty; giving him the strength that he sorely needed, blanketing him with a warm reassurance that only one person in the whole world could give.

"I forgive you, you idiot."


End file.
